Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon
Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon hatte seinen Sitz in Burg Sturmwind und diente als Leibwächter von König Anduin Wrynn. Er war nicht nur ein guter Freund von Varian Wrynn, sondern auch neben Katrana Prestor der inoffizielle Regent der Stadt, als der junge Anduin noch nicht in der Lage war zu regieren. Beschreibung WoW: Wrath of the Lich King Bolvar ernannte zur Verteidigung der Länder des Königs einige kommissarische Stellvertreter von Sturmwind, z.B. um Magistrat Solomon in Seenhain zu helfen. Auch in den Östlichen Pestländern stellte Fordragon eine Armee auf. Er plante einen gnadenlosen Angriff auf den Waldläuferlord Nathanos Pestrufer und jeden Abschaum der Horde, der ihn beschützte, um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Ebenso war er sehr gut mit Marschall Windsor befreundet, der sich bei der Aufdeckung von Lady Prestors Geheimnis opferte, um Bolvars Leben zu retten. Die Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns ]] In Wrath of the Lichking wurde Bolvar Fordragon mit der Expedition Valianz nach Nordend entsandt, um den Lichkönig zu vernichten. Er und seine Truppen schafften es bis vor Angrathar, die Pforte des Zorns, der Torwall, der den Weg zum Eiskronengletscher versperrt. Nachdem sie den Großnekrolord Antiok erschlagen hatten und auch die Angriffe der Frostwyrm auf die Streitkräfte der Allianz aufhörten, war die Zeit gekommen, den Lichkönig offen herauszufordern. Bolvar bezeichnete den Lichkönig als Feigling. Daraufhin trat Arthas aus dem Tor und erschlug den Kommandanten der Hordenstreitkräfte, die Bolvar Truppen gefolgt waren, Saurfang den Jüngeren. Als Bolvar sich anschickte, den Verlust des Verbündeten zu rächen, erschien eine abtrünnige Gruppe der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung. Mit ihren Katapulten und dem Ausruf: „Tod der Geißel ... und Tod den Lebenden!“ vernichteten sie sowohl Freund als Feind, als die neue Seuche eingesetzt wurde. Der Lichkönig selbst musste flüchten, denn die Seuche griff auch ihn an. Bolvar Fordragon starb in den Pestwolken, ehe der Rote Drachenschwarm unter der Führung der Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza herbeielte und die Seuche mit ihrem Flammenodem vernichtete. Quest 74: Die Rückkehr nach Angrathar Wiedergeboren aus der Asche Die Lebensbinderin erklärte, dass sein Schicksal schon von Geburt an feststand und Bolvars Fall, wenn auch tragisch, unvermeidlich war. Alles, was die Sterblichen nach seinem Tod noch tun konnten, war, ihrem Helden die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und Bolvars Schild zu König Varian Wrynn nach Burg Sturmwind in Sturmwind bringen. Bei der Übergabe sollten sie ihm diese Botschaft übermitteln: „Nicht alles ist verloren. Aus der Asche der Gefallenen wird eine Macht emporsteigen, die Reiche vereinen und das Böse aus dieser Welt treiben wird. Quest 74: Wiedergeboren aus der Asche In der Eiskronenzitadelle Während die Streiter an der Seite von Tirion Fordring das erste Mal die Eiskronenzitadelle betreten, spricht der Lichkönig zu ihnen. Doch nicht nur er ist zu hören, sondern auch eine menschliche, männliche Stimme, die lautstark verkündet, dass er sich nie ergeben wird. Es ist Bolvar, dessen verbrannter Körper vom Lichkönig in die Zitadelle geholt wurde und nun dort gefoltert wird um ihn zu brechen und zu einem Todesritter zu machen. Doch der Wille des Hochlords ist selbst in dieser Situation unbeugbar und widersteht Verlockungen wie Schmerzen. Wenn man schließlich auf dem Plateau des Lichkönigs ankommt und vor dem Gefrorenen Thron steht, sieht man Bolvars verbrannten Körper, noch immer von Alexstraszas Feuer glühend. Er ist über den Treppen zum Thron hinauf mit Ketten gefesselt und gezwungen, alles mitanzusehen. Nach dem Kampf gegen den Lichkönig und dessen Fall stirbt Arthas in den Armen seines Vaters. Der Geist von Terenas, wieder frei nachdem Frostmourne zerstört ist, warnt Tirion, dass die Geißel ohne Führung noch weitaus gefährlicher wäre als ohnehin schon. Tirion möchte in Ermangelung weiterer Amtsträger die Bürde auf sich nehmen, doch Lord Bolvar Fordragon nimmt auf dem Frostthron Platz und befiehlt Tirion ihm den Helm des Lichkönigs aufzusetzen damit er die Geißel zügeln kann soweit es ihm möglich ist. Verzweifelt befolgt Tirion die Anweisung von Bolvar und setzt ihm den Helm auf. Bolvar wird komplett auf dem Frostthron vom Eis eingeschlossen und warnt Tirion der Welt nichts davon zu erzählen um den Frieden zu gewährleisten und nie mehr wieder zu kehren. Und so ist Lord Bolvar Fordragon der neue Lichkönig, wacht über die Geißel auf dem Frostthron über den eisigen Weiten Nordends. WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung erfahren die Champions der Allianz, dass Bolvar Fordragon eine Tochter hat, die in Boralus auf Kul Tiras lebt: Taelia Fordragon. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Ungeahnte Verwandtschaft, Lordadmiralin, Vol'jin & mehr! (23.04.2018) WoW: Shadowlands Im Rahmen der Erweiterung WoW: Shadowlands begibt sich Sylvanas Windläufer zum Frostthron der Eiskronenzitadelle und konfrontiert Bolvar Fordragon, den verehrten ehemaligen Paladin, der den Thron des Lichkönigs übernahm, um die Geißel in Schach zu halten. Im folgenden Kampf unterliegt Bolvar und es gelingt der Bansheekönigin die Krone des Lichkönigs zu zerstören. Damit zerreisst sie aber auch den Schleier zwischen Azeroth und dem Reich der Toten, den Schattenlanden. Um Sylvanas’ Angriff auf Eiskrone zu bekämpfen, zieht Bolvar nun auch Helden aller Völker Azeroths zusammen, um die Todesritter von Acherus zu verstärken, und eine neue Armee der Toten erhebt sich unter seiner Führung. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft®: Shadowlands ist jetzt im Blizzard Shop und WoW-Shop zum Vorverkauf erhältlich! (01.11.2017) Doch hilft Bolvar auch den Champions von Azeroth dabei, sich nach der erneuteten Invasion der Geißel nach Eiskrone durchkämpfen und sich auf den Weg zum Gipfel machen. Da seine Todesritter sowohl im Leben als auch im Tod verankert sind, können sie den Helden die Reise in die Schattenlande ermöglichen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „Wie geht es weiter?“ (01.11.2019) none|left|480px Galerie Wow Chronicle 3 - Bolvar Fordragon & Saurfang 16.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang an der Pforte des Zorns (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Bolvar Fordragon TCG Promo BE 2010.jpg|Bolvar als neuer Lichkönig (TCG Promo 2010) Bolvar BLZ Artwork 2019-11-11.jpg|Bolvar in Revendreth (WoW: Shadowlands) Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Lichkönig